


Not really scary Halloween

by cwaniak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge, F/M, M/M, for my twin, idk - Freeform, it's about the time to post it, it's halloween story
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwaniak/pseuds/cwaniak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weźmy piątkę idiotów i pozwólmy im robić to co chcą w tą jedną noc w roku, gdzie granica między światem żywych i umarłych jest bardzo cienka. </p><p>Albo</p><p>Opowiadanie, gdzie Harry za bardzo kocha zwierzęta, a Niall wcale nie krzyczy, gdy jest przerażony. Zayn nie uwielbia bawić się na placu zabaw, a Liam nie zrobi wszystkiego dla Lou. A Louis? Cóż Louis…Wcale nie jest przerażony, gdy znajdzie się w nieodpowiednim miejscu w nieodpowiednim czasie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not really scary Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klarkson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/gifts), [Jasmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmin/gifts).



> Opowiadanie napisane z Kiki, powstało w tydzień, z okazji Halloween. Postanowiłam wrzucić je też tutaj. Z dzisiejszą dedykacją dla bliźniaka i Malwy!

**1.**  

Harry wchodzi do kuchni, rzucając spojrzenie wszystkim tam obecnym. Niall siedzi wpychając do ust coraz to nowe porcje jedzenia. Zayn rozkoszuje się swoją kawą, a Liam, jak to Liam czyta kolejną książkę.

\- Więc dzisiaj Halloween – mówi szczęśliwy Styles, zacierając dłonie. – Jakieś plany?

\- Musimy? – Pyta Niall, patrząc na niego błagalnie znad jedzenia.

\- To Halloween! Takie święto nie trafia się drugi raz w roku! To czas zabawy, można się wyszaleć. O północy wyjdziemy na ulicę w kostiumach świętować razem z innymi lu…

\- Hamuj, hamuj się Styles – upomina go Liam, rzucając mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie. – Nigdzie nie idziemy, a już na pewno nie w jakiś idiotycznych przebraniach.

\- Gdyby to proponował Louis, zmieniłbyś zdanie – zarzuca mu Harry, mrużąc oczy.

\- A co to niby miało znaczyć? – Pyta Liam, zamykając książkę z trzaskiem.

\- To, że wszyscy wiemy, że chcesz przelecieć naszą  _Sassy Queen_ , a teraz do rzeczy – dodaje z uśmiechem odwracając się w kierunku Zayna i Nialla, a oni przełykają ślinę, wiedząc, że to już jest postanowione.

\- Och, pieprz się Styles! – Krzyczy Payne, wychodząc z kuchni.

\- W twoich snach! – Odpowiada mu Hazza. – Więc pójdziecie ze mną na miasto? Skoro ta dwója jest totalnie poza naszym zasięgiem, bo wiadomo, że urządzą sobie orgię jak króliki.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

\- Przestań Zayn! Zaszalejemy. No dalej, będzie fajnie! – Mówi Styles, spoglądając z nadzieją na Nialla. – Prooooooszę?

\- Dobra – jęczy Niall, a Zayn mu potakuje.

\- Tak! – Krzyczy Hazza, wyrzucając rękę do góry w geście zwycięstwa. – Nikt się nie oprze moim loczkom!

 **2.**  

Wchodzę do kuchni, przecierając zaspane oczy. Rozglądam się sennie próbując odgonić resztki snu. Nie wiem, co za idiota wymyślił sens filmowy, który trwał prawie do szóstej rano. Chwilę, to był Liam. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był ufać tym błagalnym, sarnim oczom. Wzdycham ciężko. Ale przynajmniej jestem wyspany, bo to wcale nie było tak, że nie mogłem zasnąć od zbyt dużej dawki horrorów na raz. I wcale nie podskakiwałem na każdy, chociaż najcichszy dźwięk.

\- Dzień… Raczej dobry wieczór - słyszę za sobą głos, a ja podskakuję, jedną ręką opierając się o szafkę, a drugą łapiąc się za serce.

\- Chcesz mnie do zawału doprowadzić? - Pytam, prychając i starając się wyrównać oddech.

\- A tak odnośnie serca… Skarbie jak na ciebie patrzę to mi tak mięsień sercowy zapierdala, że jutro będę miał w nim zakwasy.

Uderzam się otwartą dłonią w czoło, przewracając oczyma. - Yeey! Cokolwiek do mnie mówisz, wezmę to za komplement.

Wzruszam ramionami, podchodząc do okna i opierając się plecami o parapet. Podciągam jedną nogę, opierając stopę o kaloryfer.

\- Gdzie wszyscy? - Pytam niby to od niechcenia.

\- Poszli do centrum kupić kilka rzeczy na Halloween.

\- Nie poszedłeś z nimi?

\- A wyglądam jakbym poszedł? - Pyta, rzucając mi zabawne spojrzenie.

\- Więc skoro ciebie teoretycznie tu nie ma, to mogę zrobić to? - W sekundzie znajduję się obok niego, próbując skosić mu nogi. Pech chce, że chłopak doskonale wie, co planowałem. Oboje upadamy z hukiem na posadzkę. Chociaż narzekać nie mogę, brzuch Liama jest całkiem wygodny. Łapię jego dłonie, przygwożdżając je do ziemi.

\- I co teraz? - Pytam, poruszając brwiami.

\- A co byś chciał? - Pyta, oblizując usta, a mój wzrok podąża w tamtym kierunku. Wzdycham. Czuję jak przez moje ciało mknie fala ciepła. Przełykam ślinę z trudem odrywając od niego wzrok.

\- Jesteś słodki, kiedy się rumienisz - mówi, a ja obrzucam go aroganckim spojrzeniem. - Jak taki mały pomidorek, którego chce się schrupać.

\- Nie jestem słodki! - Krzyczę, machając palcem przed jego twarzą. - _Bitch please I’m fabulous_.

Payne ni z tego ni z owego liże mój palec. - Oww! Czujesz to Liam?

\- Co? - Pyta zdezorientowany.

\- Morduje cię wzrokiem.

\- I tak mnie kochasz - odpowiada, a ja przez chwile przyjmuję nieobecny wyraz twarzy.

Drapie się po brodzie, po czym ponownie przenoszę wzrok na chłopaka leżącego pode mną. - Co byś dla mnie zrobił Li?

\- Wszystko?

\- To dobrze - stwierdzam kiwając głową.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz moja odpowiedź to i tak nie.

\- Czy ty oprzesz się tym oczkom? - Pytam, patrząc na niego błagalnym wzrokiem i trzepocząc rzęsami.

\- Nienawidzę cię Tomlinson - prycha, a ja wyrzucam ręce w górę w geście zwycięstwa.

\- Widzimy się na dole za 15 minut! Będziemy zbierać cukierki! - Mówię, czując, że mój uśmiech jest tak szeroki, że to aż boli.

\- Wiedziałem, że będę tego żałować - jęczy, a ja przewracam oczyma.

\- Nie bądź cipa Payne! - Krzyczę, po czym znikam na schodach.

 **3.**  

Skoro już musimy zrobić zakupy - co za katorga, nienawidzę chodzić po sklepach - przynajmniej mam zamiar zapewnić nam jakąś rozrywkę. Puszczam, więc na głośnik muzykę z telefonu i idąc tanecznym krokiem w rytm utworu  _Marry You_ , podśpiewuję pod nosem, co rusz trącając Nialla ramieniem. Chłopak na początku wydaje się znudzony, jednak jego nastrój szybko się zmienia i zaledwie kilka sekund później dołącza do mnie. Wygłupiamy się jeszcze przez chwilę, kiedy nagle przerywa nam dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Jestem zdziwiony, bo SMS jest od Zayna, który zaledwie chwilę wcześniej deptał nam po piętach.

Uśmiecham się pod nosem na myśl, że go zgubiliśmy. Trochę prywatności nigdy nie zaszkodzi. W końcu teraz przynajmniej mogę złapać blondyna za rękę, nie narażając się na komentarze ze strony Malika. Cóż, żaden z naszych kumpli nie wie, że ja i Niall się spotykamy, co nawiasem mówiąc jest dość dziwne, w końcu trwa to już ponad pół roku, a oni wciąż nie mają o niczym pojęcia. To wcale nie tak, że wstydzimy się im powiedzieć. Nie obchodzi nas opinia innych, najważniejsze jest to, że mamy siebie, dlatego nie boimy się maszerować przez ulicę trzymając się za ręce lub przytulać w miejscu publicznym. Jednak… Nie chcemy robić sensacji, burzyć relacji między nami a resztą, czy narazić się na krzywe spojrzenia z ich strony. Jakby nie patrzeć, to nasi najlepsi przyjaciele i tak, jak opinia obcych się dla nas nie liczy, tak wolelibyśmy, żeby kumple trzymali naszą stronę, a kto wie, co sądzą o miłości dwóch facetów.

Dlatego to nie tak, że nie lubię Zayna. Jest świetnym przyjacielem, z którym można się powygłupiać, wypłakać się na jego ramieniu lub poruszyć filozoficzne tematy, kiedy tylko ma się ochotę. Spędzamy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, w końcu w piątkę mieszkamy w jednym domu, dlatego najzwyczajniej w świecie zdarza się, że mamy siebie dość.

Spoglądam na ekran telefonu. Malik wysłał mi link z podpisem „patrz, twoje ulubione zwierzątko”. Z zaciekawieniem otwieram zdjęcie. Prawie skaczę z radości, gdy moim oczom ukazuje się zdjęcie przesłodkiej pandy, uczepionej nogi jakiegoś mężczyzny.

\- Co się stało? - Pyta nieco zdezorientowany moim podekscytowaniem Niall.

Macham mu telefonem przed oczami, raz po raz powtarzając  „ _kup mi, kup mi_ ”. Gdy nie słyszę żadnej odpowiedzi, zaczynam sypać argumentami, „za”, które mają pomóc mi przekonać Niallera do zakupienia zwierzęcia.

 - Kup mi taką, proszę! Patrz, jaka słodka! Moglibyśmy ją przytulać, kiedy tylko zapragniemy. Podobno wbrew pozorom wcale dużo nie je, może zajęłaby trochę miejsca, ale wciąż… Jest słodka. Kupmy sobie pandę, prooszę!

\- Nie kupię ci pandy, zapomnij. - Śmieje się, kręcąc głową.

Momentalnie robię się smutny. Chowam telefon do kieszeni i przyspieszam kroku. Nialler dogania mnie dopiero po chwili. Łapie mnie za rękę, jednak ja nie reaguję. Ściska ją lekko, próbując zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. Przewracam oczami i spoglądam w jego stronę. Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pomału wpełza na moje usta.

\- Będziesz moją pandą? - Pytam, zaskakując tym nawet siebie.

Nialler śmieje się perliście. Łapie się za brzuch, jeszcze chwila, a biedak mi się udusi, więc szarpię go delikatnie za rękę, przywołując do porządku.

\- Tak, będę twoją pandą - odpowiada, posyłając mi jeden z najszczerszych, najpiękniejszych uśmiechów, jakim dysponuje.

Idziemy dalej, cały czas tym samym wolnym tempem, rozkoszując się nawzajem swoją obecnością. Odkąd z naszej przyjaźni zrodziło się coś więcej, nie było jeszcze dnia, w którym mielibyśmy siebie dość. Nie wiem jak to wygląda z perspektywy Niallera, ale dla mnie jest to coś naprawdę poważnego. Zawsze, gdy blondyn pojawia się w zasięgu mojego wzroku mam ochotę się na niego rzucić. A gdy już dorwę jego dłoń, to najlepiej nigdy bym jej nie puszczał. Jest pierwszą osobą, o której myślę tuż po przebudzeniu oraz ostatnią, o której myślę przed zaśnięciem. W dodatku często oddaje mu moje porcje jedzenia, więc… To musi być miłość.

Przechadzamy się wzdłuż Oxford Street, oglądając po drodze wystawy sklepowe. Na chwilę przenoszę wzrok na drugą stronę ulicy, poszukując sklepu, w którym będziemy mogli kupić stroje na Halloween.

\- O matko - słyszę krótką wypowiedź blondyna, która przykuwa moją uwagę.

Odwracam się z powrotem w stronę wystaw i już mam zamiar odnaleźć rzecz, która wywołała tak dziwną reakcję u mojego chłopaka, kiedy jego ręka delikatnie zasłania mi oczy. Krzywię się nieco, choć tak naprawdę chce mi się śmiać.

\- Co jest, kocie? Sklep dla dorosłych czy jak? - Pytam.

Obydwoje nie wytrzymujemy i wybuchamy śmiechem. Niall zasłania dłonią usta, co czasem zdarza mu się robić, gdy zaczyna dziwnie chichotać, w efekcie, czego świat znów staje się piękny i kolorowy. Korzystam z okazji i czym prędzej odwracam się w stronę wystawy. Z zaciekawieniem patrzę na szyld księgarni. Przepatruję książki, które ustawione są na podwyższeniach, żeby zwracały na siebie należytą uwagę. Mija chwila nim orientuję się, o co konkretnie chodzi Niallowi. Moje oczy robią się okrągłe, niczym dwa latające spodki. Podskakuję, entuzjastycznie klaszcząc w dłonie i bez wahania ruszam w stronę wejścia. Spoglądam przez ramię na blondyna, który niechętnie podąża moim śladem. Podchodzę do odpowiedniej półki i… Przez chwilę czuję się jak w raju. Tyle książek o zwierzętach, że głowa mała! Biorę do ręki tę, którą przyuważyłem na wystawie, kiedy dostrzegam kolejną, którą również podnoszę, później kolejną i kolejną… aż w końcu nie potrafię ich sam utrzymać, więc podaje kilka Horanowi. Chłopak kręci z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- I którą mam wziąć, co? „ _Z kotem przez życie_ ” brzmi dobrze, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że będą przynudzać.

\- Harry…

\- „ _Nie daj mu dojść do władzy_ ”, może nauczyłbym się w końcu jak ucierać kotom nosy? - Pytam bardziej siebie, niż przyjaciela.

\- Harry, proszę cię.

\- Czekaj, patrz na to: „ _Co ja pacze, czyli świat oczami twojego kota_ ”, och, to może być zabawne - mruczę pod nosem, a na mojej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech.

\- Harry, do diabła! - Słyszę jak Niall marudzi, jednak puszczam jego uwagi mimo uszu.

\- Matko najdroższa! Nialler, patrz! Książka o koalach! Kurczę, to jest to, czego zawsze pragnąłem - mówię.

Nialler odchrząkuje, a ja po raz kolejny go ignoruję. Kątem oka widzę, że odkłada książki na miejsce, na co reaguję przeciągłym jękiem.

\- Harry, chodź. Nie masz kotów, koali tym bardziej. Zostaw to, idziemy po zaopatrzenie na Halloween, reszta na nas liczy - mówi z powagą, wypinając pierś do przodu.

Przewracam oczami. Od kiedy to Niall tak bardzo chce bawić się w Supermena?

\- Ale ja muszę coś kupić, no proszę cię - marudzę, ale on nie odpuszcza.

Ciągnie mnie za rękę w kierunku wyjścia. Kiwa głową do sprzedawczyni na pożegnanie, po czym bezceremonialnie wypycha mnie za drzwi. Nie daję się jednak długo prowadzić, przystaję w miejscu, przez co Niall wpada na mnie z impetem. Chłopak wykorzystuje sytuacje i mocno się do mnie przytula, mrucząc cicho:

\- Kupię ci na święta wszystkie, które ci się spodobały, jeżeli będziesz chciał, a teraz idziemy załatwić, co trzeba, w końcu obiecaliśmy reszcie… - Zacina się nagle i zaczyna rozglądać wokół siebie.

\- Coś nie tak? - Marszczę brwi.

\- A gdzie Malik? - Odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie.

Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że naszego przyjaciela gdzieś wcięło?

Odwracam się twarzą do niego, przysuwam się bliżej i pytam:

\- A czy to ważne? - Po czym sprzedaję mu przelotnego całusa prosto w usta.

Uśmiecha się, kręcąc głową.

Po Oxford Street jak zwykle kręci się mnóstwo ludzi, dlatego coś czuję, że trochę czasu zejdzie nim uda nam się dostać na drugą stronę ulicy. Ale Nialler podjął już decyzję, zarzekał się, że jest tam jedna z najlepszych wypożyczalni kostiumów. Mam nadzieję, że to jest prawda, bo zaczyna się ściemniać, a my nie załatwiliśmy nawet jednej rzeczy z listy zakupów.

Stajemy na pasach i czekamy na idealną okazję do przejścia przez jezdnię. Niestety już przez dobre kilka minut takowa nie nadchodzi, co zaczyna mnie męczyć. Blondyn ma stanowczo więcej cierpliwości, niż ja. Stoi praktycznie nieruchomo, kiedy to ja z nudów zaczynam przytupywać nogą i kręcić się na wszystkie strony. Przyglądam mu się przez chwilę, mam nadzieję, że zwróci na mnie uwagę i zaczniemy jakąś rozmowę, jednak Niall pogrążył się już we własnych myślach, przez co zachowuje się, jakby mnie tu w ogóle nie było. Przewracam oczami i specjalnie robię coś, czego najbardziej nienawidzi - opieram się łokciem o jego ramię i przenoszę cały swój ciężar ciała na jego barki.

Prycham, gdy widzę wyraz jego twarzy. Ma zaciśnięte usta i mruży gniewnie oczy. Przez tak długi czas znajomości zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do tych kilku groźnych min i nie robią już na mnie aż takiego wrażenia. Nie ruszam się, wciąż sprytnie prowokuję go do rozmowy.

\- Nie za wygodnie ci? - Pyta sarkastycznie, a ja kręcę przecząco głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Ani trochę - odpowiadam z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, czym drażnię go jeszcze bardziej. - Przystojny jesteś, kiedy się denerwujesz, wiesz? - Wyznaję, na co on tylko odpowiada „dziękuję” i śmieje się cicho.

Nie wierzy, jak zawsze. Ciężko jest wbić mu do głowy, że dobrze wygląda, że jest przystojny, ma piękne oczy i tak dalej. Blondyn upiera się przy swoim i twierdzi, że powinien wziąć się za siebie. Ciekawe, czego w jego mniemaniu mu brakuje.

\- Będę ci to powtarzał, aż w końcu uwierzysz - mruczę pod nosem, bardziej upewniając w tym siebie, niż jego. Przez chwilę rozmyślam nad dziwnymi pomysłami Horana, jak na przykład siłownia w każdy piątek albo jogging o piątej rano. Porzucam jednak te tematy, bo w głowie rodzi się kolejny złowieszczy plan na to, jak umilić sobie czekanie. - Coś ostatnio zmalałeś - rzucam, chichocząc pod nosem.

\- Pieprz się, Styles - warczy, choć w jego głosie słyszę nutkę rozbawienia moimi zaczepkami.

Nie mija chwila, a już wiem, że mam racje, bo choć Niall przez chwilę próbował to ukryć, teraz widzę na jego twarzy delikatny uśmiech. Zaczynam się śmiać, słysząc te słowa. Cięty język Horana rzadko daje mi się we znaki. W moim towarzystwie raczej stara się kontrolować, tak samo jak próbuje ograniczyć przeklinanie do minimum.

\- Zielone - mówi, a ja przez chwilę nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi.

Dociera to do mnie, gdy przyjaciel ręką wskazuje na światła. Ruszamy, więc czym prędzej przez jezdnię wraz z tłumem innych ludzi, śpieszących przed siebie.

I znów kierujemy się wzdłuż tej samej ulicy, co zaczyna mnie nudzić. Wzdycham raz po raz, aż w końcu udaje mi się tym zirytować nawet ponadprzeciętnie opanowanego i cierpliwego Nialla. Chłopak mruczy pod nosem, że mam się uspokoić.

\- Daleko jeszcze? - Pytam, wlokąc się za blondynem.

\- Nie.

\- Daleeeeko jeszcze? - Zadaję to samo pytanie zaledwie kilka sekund później.

\- Mówię, że nie - odpowiada, przewracając oczami. Znów idziemy w spokoju, zaledwie przez chwilę.

\- Dalekooo? - Męczę tym Niallera, ale on już nic nie mówi. Chyba znudziło mu się ciągłe zaprzeczanie. - No daleko czy nie?! - Zmieniam repertuar.

\- Osła ci się zachciało udawać? - Pyta, a ja dopiero po chwili rozumiem, o czym mówi.

\- Shrek to kopalnia dobrych tekstów - mówię, śmiejąc się w głos razem z Niallem, który nie potrafi dłużej utrzymać powagi. – „Ja biorę na siebie schody. Znajdę je, skubane i tak im skopię poręcz, że nie będą wiedziały którędy na górę!” - Powtarzam tekst Osła, czym rozśmieszam go jeszcze bardziej.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu skręcamy w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Przez chwilę wydaje mi się, że Horan pomylił drogę, jednak nim mówię cokolwiek na głos, skręcamy po raz kolejny w alejkę, której wcześniej nie zauważyłem, bo nie jest w ogóle oświetlona. Po plecach przebiegają mi ciarki, kiedy wyobrażam sobie jak coś wyskakuje z jednych z tych żelaznych drzwi od identycznie wyglądających budynków i porywa mnie albo, co gorsza, mojego Niallera.

Naprawdę nie wiem, kiedy zdążyło zrobić się ciemno. Zapewne gdybyśmy przyszli tutaj za dnia wcale nie czułbym się dziwnie. Teraz, kiedy nad nami świeci księżyc, a na niebie rozsypały się gwiazdy zaczynam się bać. Za wszelką cenę próbuję zachować spokój, w końcu nie jestem sam, a wolałbym nie zostać na zawsze zapamiętany, jako  _boi dupa_. Zaciskam, więc dłonie w pięści i równam krok z Horanem.

Kątem oka lustruję twarz przyjaciela. Niewiele widzę, bo dookoła nie ma żadnego źródła światła, jednak nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Nialler w przeciwieństwie do mnie wcale nie próbuje być odważny. Wytężam wzrok i dostrzegam ściągnięte brwi chłopaka i zaciśnięte usta. Chyba nie ja jeden czuję się nieswojo w takich warunkach. Nie mija chwila, a dostaję potwierdzenie swoich myśli w postaci delikatnej dłoni blondyna na mojej.

Horan przystaje, lekko ciągnąc mnie za rękę. Nim dociera do mnie, co się dzieje, już czuję pod plecami zimne kamienie, z których zbudowane są mury znajdujących się dookoła nas budynków. Niall przypiera mnie do ściany swoim ciałem, jego dłonie lądują na moich plecach, a w miejscu, w którym jego skóra dotyka skrawka mojej pojawia się gęsia skórka. Najpierw całuje mnie w policzek, by później z łatwością odnaleźć moje usta. Spodziewałem się szybkiego, mocnego zderzenia naszych warg i zachłannego pocałunku. Po raz kolejny udaje mu się mnie zaskoczyć. W przeciwieństwie do mojego wyobrażenia jest delikatny i namiętny, jakby naprawdę zależało mu na zbadaniu kształtu moich ust.

Wzdycham przeciągle, gdy odsuwa się zaledwie na kilka milimetrów. Wciąż czuję jego ciepły oddech na swojej skórze, co doprowadza mnie do białej gorączki.

\- Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać - szepcze.

\- Nie bój się, nie mam ci tego za złe - odpowiadam roztrzęsionym od nadmiaru emocji głosem.

Nim całkowicie się ode mnie odsuwa, co - jak mi się wydaje - robi dosyć niechętnie, udaje mi się skraść jeszcze jeden równie cudowny pocałunek. Z wrażenia uginają się pode mną nogi, robię jednak, co w mojej mocy żeby znów funkcjonować normalnie.

Dzięki Niallerowi strach całkowicie mnie opuszcza. Teraz jedyne, o czym mogę myśleć to jego usta na moich. Mam ochotę z powrotem zaciągnąć go w to samo miejsce i zrobić powtórkę, jednak nie chcę wyjść na zachłannego. Podążam, więc jego śladem w stronę jednej z główniejszych ulic.

 **4.**  

Podążam za przyjaciółmi, którzy jak zwykle w świetnym humorze ostro brną do przodu przez tłumy przechodniów. Czuję się trochę niekomfortowo, niczym piąte koło u wozu, choć sam nie wiem, dlaczego. Przecież wszyscy się przyjaźnimy i to praktycznie… od zawsze.

Próbuję przecisnąć się przez grupę ludzi stojących na środku chodnika. Co za pierdoły, jakby nie mogli się przesunąć. Przez przypadek trącam łokciem jakąś dziewczynę, która wypuszcza z ręki kubek z kawą. Mówię ciche, nieszczere „przepraszam” i idę dalej. Słyszę jak przeklina, wcale się z tym nie kryjąc. Rzucam jej rozbawione spojrzenie przez ramię.

\- Taka piękna dziewczyna i takie brzydkie słowa? - Pytam drwiąco.

\- Spierdalaj! - Woła za mną, co mnie trochę denerwuje.

\- Nie nauczyli cię, że to nie ładnie przeklinać? - Odpowiadam.

Nie słucham już tego, co ma do powiedzenia. To na pewno nie jest nic mądrego, więc nic nie stracę. Śmieję się pod nosem, dziarsko idę przed siebie. Po chwili orientuję się, że w tłumie zostałem sam. Harry wraz z Niallem gdzieś wyparowali.

 _Może to i dobrze?,_ Myślę. Przynajmniej to nie będzie wyglądać jakbym celowo zostawił ich samych z tą jakże głupią misją. Po prostu się zgubiłem, nie mogą mi mieć tego za złe.

Z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy kieruję się do jednej z pobliskich kawiarni. Wchodzę do środka i uprzednio zamawiając kawę, zajmuję wolne miejsce w kącie sali. Z nudów zaczynam przeglądać stronki w Internecie. Trafiam na coraz to głupsze zdjęcia, filmiki i posty, więc po podzieleniu się jednym linkiem z Hazzą, który Bóg jeden wie gdzie teraz jest, postanawiam zająć się ważniejszymi, uniwersyteckimi sprawami na facebooku. Jednak nim udaje mi się zalogować na konto, dostaję SMS-a. Z zaciekawieniem zapoznaję się z jego treścią, która mówi, że właśnie zaczyna się domówka u kumpla z roku. Bez wahania wstaję od stolika, zostawiając pieniądze na blacie, zabieram kawę i wychodzę w poszukiwaniu miejsca zaznaczonego czarną kropką na zdjęciu mapy dołączonej do wiadomości.

Trochę mi to zajmuje, ale w końcu docieram na miejsce. Typowy budynek w centrum miasta, który z zewnątrz wygląda jak mała klitka, a w środku ma tyle pomieszczeń, że ciężko jest je zliczyć. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma tu rekordowej liczby balangowiczów, bo impreza, na której jest się ściśniętym wśród setki innych niczym sardynki w puszcze wcale nie jest dla mnie prawdziwą zajebistą imprezą. Na szczęście moje obawy się nie sprawdzają i jest to naprawdę zwyczajna domówka, na której najważniejsza jest muzyka i dostęp do alkoholu. Prawie wszyscy są przebrani w wymyślne stroje, kiedy ja mam na sobie zwykłe rurki, biały T-shirt i skórzaną kurtkę. Cóż…

Uśmiecham się pod nosem, gdy dostrzegam Luka przy skrzynce alkoholu.

\- DJ Malik in da house!!! - Krzyczy blondyn, wznosząc piwo w powietrze.

Podaje mi butelkę do ręki, po czym szybkim ruchem ją otwiera.

Po kilku kolejnych piwach rozmowa zaczyna schodzić na dość dziwne tory. Zaczynamy rozmyślać nad tym, czym jest życie, jednak pod wpływem procentów nasze filozoficzne myśli stają się tak oryginalne, że szkoda słów. Zaczynam mieć dość tego drętwego smaku w ustach, więc grzecznie odmawiam następnej kolejki. Nie jest ze mną aż tak źle, jak z Lukiem, który już ledwo trzyma się na nogach i próbuje stworzyć najbardziej wybuchowego drinka, wlewając wszystko, co ma pod ręką do miksera… Cóż, różni ludzie, różne pomysły.

Wydostaję się na balkon, gdzie impreza toczy się swoim swobodnym tempem. Jest tu tylko kilka osób, trzy dziewczyny i dwóch facetów, którzy zażarcie nad czymś dyskutują. Wyciągam z kieszeni paczkę fajek i zapalniczkę. Czuję jak coraz bardziej się rozluźniam.

Nadstawiam jedno ucho i o mały włos nie zaczynam się śmiać, gdy dociera do mnie, o czym rozmawiają znajomi Luka.

\- Chyba cię pogrzało, to jest w CHINACH. Na tysiąc procent - warczy rudowłosy koleś, przebrany za jakiegoś świrniętego naukowca. Postawił sobie włosy na żel, założył biały kombinezon i gogle na głowę.

\- No proszę cię, co ty do szkoły nie chodziłeś? Osaka jest w Japonii, nie w Chinach, idioto - mówi jedna z dziewczyn.

Lustruję ją wzrokiem. Jest ładna. Jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo ładna. Ma średniej długości kręcone włosy o kolorze jasnego różu. Bystre błękitne utkwione są w „przeciwniku”. Z twarzy jest wręcz idealna, tylko… Czy ona przebrała się za dynię? Pomarańczowy strój wisi na niej jak na wieszaku, kończy się w połowie ud, dzięki czemu mogę, chociaż podziwiać jej seksowne nogi.

\- Ej, ty. - Słyszę jej głos. Teraz wpatruje się we mnie, przywołując ruchem dłoni. - Choć no, może ty nam pomożesz - mówi, obrzucając rudowłosego nienawistnym spojrzeniem. - Osaka jest w Japonii, prawda? - Pyta, nachalnie patrząc w moje oczy.

\- To jest w Chinach, na pewno - wtrąca się rudzielec.

Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jeeez, żyjemy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Żadne z was nie musi biec do biblioteki po pomoc naukową, wystarczy to wygooglować - mówię, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. - Ale jak dla mnie, to dynia ma rację, Osaka jest w Japonii - dodaję, odwracając się na pięcie i wracając na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce.

\- Nawet on przyznaje mi racje, Roy. Przegrałeś. - Do moich uszu dobiega melodyjny śmiech różowowłosej.

Zaledwie kilka minut później czuje na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Spoglądam na właściciela ręki, którą okazuje się być dziewczyna od Osaki. Czuję przyjemne ciepło, które rozchodzi się po moim ciele pod wpływem jej dotyku. Uśmiecham się szeroko, nie potrafiąc trzymać emocji na wodzy.

\- Dynia ma imię, wiesz? - Pyta, unosząc lekko brwi.

Śmieję się, kręcąc głową.

\- Jakie?

\- Nie jestem pewna czy zasługujesz na to, żeby je poznać - mówi tajemniczo, po czym zabiera rękę i odchodzi powoli w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Nie czekam długo, łapię ją za nadgarstek i przyciągam do siebie. Na jej twarzy dostrzegam zaskoczenie. Naprawdę sądziła, że ot tak pozwolę jej odejść? Ze środka budynku słychać muzykę, akurat leci jeden z wolniejszych kawałków, co naprawdę mnie cieszy. Przyciągam ją jeszcze bliżej siebie, patrzę jej prosto w oczy, kiedy zaczynamy bujać się w rytm utworu.

\- Teraz nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo - silę się na spokój, choć moje serce mało nie eksploduje.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy - odpowiada bez zawahania. - Wiesz, że dzisiaj mamy Halloween? Co to za badziewny strój? - Pyta, a ja czuję się zażenowany. Rzeczywiście, nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej, ale co za różnica? Impreza to impreza, towarzystwo i alkohol jest chyba ważniejsze niż jakiś tam kostium.

\- Jestem szalonym motocyklistą, który należy do gangu, stąd kurtka i klucze w kieszeni - mówię to, co wymyśliłem na poczekaniu, specjalnie, więc nie zagłębiam się w szczegóły.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz i naprawdę masz klucze w kieszeni?

\- Nie jestem pewny czy zasługujesz na to, bym powiedział ci prawdę - odpowiadam, używając jej słów, co wywołuje uśmiech na jej twarzy.

Naprawdę dobrze bawimy się w swoim towarzystwie. Spędzamy większość czasu na parkiecie albo przy „barze”, za który robi zwykły kuchenny stolik. Opowiadamy sobie mnóstwo śmiesznych historii, dzięki czemu humor cały czas nam dopisuje. W pewnej chwili tracę moją dynię z oczu. Tłumaczę to sobie tym, że poszła do łazienki, bo w żadnym z pokoi jej nie znajduję. Niestety, z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej dociera do mnie fakt, że dziewczyna wyszła bez pożegnania. Wyszła, nie zostawiając za sobą żadnego śladu. Cholera, nawet nie znam jej imienia!

Jestem wściekły. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że w końcu znalazłem swoją bratnią duszę. Ona chyba tak nie myślała, skoro najzwyczajniej w świecie mnie zostawiła.

Nie mam już ochoty na zabawę. Stoję pod ścianą i raz po raz wyciągam fajki z kieszeni, aż w końcu od ich zapachu zaczyna mi się robić niedobrze. Od kolorowych świateł i dudniącej muzyki boli mnie głowa, a zapach alkoholu naprawdę zaczyna mi przeszkadzać. Decyduję, więc, że nie ma sensu obstawiać kąty i pora wrócić do domu. Albo przynajmniej opuścić to miejsce, nim puszczę pawia na nowy dywan kumpla. Nim jednak docieram do drzwi, Luke mnie dostrzega i niema rzuca się w moją stronę, podstawiając mi coś pod nos. Nie musi długo czekać na moją odpowiedź, lubię czasem się rozluźnić, ięc podążam za nim na sofę w salonie. Wypalamy razem „fajkę pokoju” i dopiero wtedy żegnam się z kumplem.

Idę rozglądając się po parku. Śmieje się pod nosem nie bardzo ogarniając, o co chodzi.

 **5.**  

Dwa upadki, makijaż, ułożenie włosów i siniak na biodrze później, stoję w przedpokoju tupiąc nogą ze zdenerwowania. Nawet zdążyłem pomalować swoją twarz na biało. POMALOWAĆ! A w tym czasie Liam nie zdążył się nawet przebrać. Zgrzytam zębami, przechadzając się po pomieszczeniu. W rękach trzymam woreczki na słodycze, miętoląc je. Co chwila wyciągam telefon, sprawdzając godzinę, która upływa szybciej niż bym się spodziewał. Gdy słyszę kroki na schodach wypuszczam z ulgą powietrze, spoglądając w tamtą stronę. Śmieje się cicho, patrząc jak Liam schodzi po schodach z gracją słonia.

\- No, no kobieta kot – mruczę cicho, czując, że za chwilę wybuchnę śmiechem. Chłopak przewraca oczami, prychając cicho pod nosem i wskazując palcem na swoją pierś, na której jak wół jest znaczek Batmana.

\- Czy ktoś powiedział ryba? Nie żywiłam się cały dzień – mówi z jadem w głosie, cytując Kobietę Kota.

\- Żryj gruz – krzyczę, wpadając na Liama i przewracając go. – Błonnik!

Oto my, nienormalni ludzie parodiujący, na co dzień Batmana. Cóż robimy to w przerwach pomiędzy zajęciami na uczelni. Dobra, robimy to cały czas.

Wstaję, podając rękę Liamowi. Chwyta ją, a przez moje ciało przebiega przyjemny prąd, który lokuje się w dole kręgosłupa. Uśmiecham się szeroko, głaszcząc chłopaka po głowie, na której ma założoną maskę Batmana.

Wychodzimy z domu, a ja zamykam drzwi i chowam klucz pod doniczką, która znajduje się obok drzwi.

\- Louis, wiesz, że zawsze najciemniej pod latarnią?

\- A ty masz w tym jakieś doświadczenie Payne? – Pytam, poruszając brwiami i szczerząc zęby, za co dostaję kuksańca w żebra.

\- Możesz opalać się w blasku mojej zajebistości – mówi, odrzucając swoje nieistniejące włosy.

\- Poczekaj, tylko skoczę po leżak i olejek – rzucam, uśmiechając się w jego kierunku.

Idziemy ulicą, co chwilę trącając się dłońmi, a ja szczerzę się jak idiota i dziwie się, że nie podjechał jeszcze biały samochód, nie wypadło z niego trzech facetów i nie zakuli mnie w kaftan, wioząc mnie na sygnale prosto do jakże przyjemnej instytucji, do której na pewno się kwalifikuję, a w ich testach miałbym sto pięćdziesiąt punktów na sto, jaką jest szpital psychiatryczny.

Co chwila niby przypadkiem dotykam dłonią Liama i wydaje mi się, że za każdym razem widzę mały uśmieszek na jego ustach, chociaż nie, to muszą być przywidzenia. W pewnym momencie potykam się o wystający kamień i gdyby nie silne ramiona Li, leżałbym gryząc trawę. Czuję jak na moje policzki wpływają rumieńce, a chłopak wcale nie ma zamiaru mnie puścić. Wręcz przeciwnie, cicho chichocząc, przyciąga mnie do siebie, mocniej zaciskając swoje ramie wokół mojej talii.

\- Taka z ciebie królowa, że nie patrzysz pod nogi Lou-Lou?

\- Wiesz, co Payne? – Mrużę oczy, a chłopak wpatruję się we mnie pytająco, wyczekując jakiejś sensownej wypowiedzi. –  _Kiss my Sass_.

Dochodzimy do pierwszego domu i stajemy na progu. Patrzę głupkowato w kierunku Liama, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Przed domem stoi szereg dyń, w których wyrzeźbione są najróżniejsze minki, a ja zastanawiam się, czy ktoś ma tak wielki „talent”, czy one faktycznie mają odstraszać zamiast przyciągać.

\- Cukierek albo psikus – krzyczy Liam, gdy drzwi otwierają się, a przed nami staje kobieta, która na oko wygląda na czterdziestkę. Wszystko byłoby z nią dobrze, gdyby nie miała na sobie wręcz rażących, leginsów w panterkę.

\- Czy wy nie jesteście za starzy na takie zabawy? – Pyta arogancko, unosząc brwi.

\- A czy pani nie jest za stara na takie legginsy? – Odpowiadam pytaniem na pytanie uśmiechając się w triumfalnym geście.

Wyraz twarzy kobiety mówi, że nie wie, co odpowiedzieć, jednak po chwili dodaje: - Uważaj, bo mam pazurki i nie zawaham się ich użyć.

\- Przykro by było, gdyby przypadkiem ci się złamały – uśmiecham się współczująco, jednak w moim wyrazie twarzy jest coś stanowczego, co sprawia, że kobieta się wycofuje się w głąb mieszkania. Po chwili wraca z tacą cukierków i niechętnie wrzuca je do naszych toreb. Uśmiecham się zbyt słodko w jej kierunku, a ona zatrzaskuje drzwi z głośnym hukiem. – Louis jeden, świat zero! – Krzyczę, tańcząc dziki taniec szczęścia na środku jezdni.

Słyszę śmiech Liama, który jest melodią dla moich uszu i nie przestaję tego robić, przez jakieś kolejne dwieście sześćdziesiąt sekund.

\- Przebiegnij się jeszcze po ulicy krzycząc „ _Kocham Nicka Grimshawa_ ” – rzuca, wzruszając ramionami Liam, który nonszalancko opiera się o płot.

\- Przestań! – Prycham. – Jeszcze do końca mnie nie powaliło! To, że Styles czci go niemal jak boga, nie oznacza, że ja też będę oddawał mu pokłony.

\- O wielki Nicku – śpiewa Liam, udając, że się modli. – Proszę spraw, abym każdego poranka mógł się budzić przy twoim anielskim głosie i nigdy nie przestaaaawaj. Auć! – Krzyczy, kiedy cukierek uderza w jego głowę, a ja wyrzucam ramiona do góry w triumfalnym geście.

\- Payne!

\- Co?

\- Gówno!

\- Zjedz je równo!

\- Nie będę cham, zjedz je sam – radzę mu, a on rzuca mi szyderczy uśmiech.

\- Włóż do lodówki, będą parówki!

\- Wrzuć na ramię i zanieś mamie! – Krzyczę, podchodząc do niego z triumfalnym uśmiechem, przeczuwając zwycięstwo.

\- Owiń w papierek, udawaj, że to cukierek – mówi po chwili, a ja się zacinam, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

Prycham, a Li śmieje się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

\- To, że wygrałeś tą bitwę, nie oznacza, że wygrasz całą wojnę – syczę, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie, po czym dźgam go palcem w tors.

 Idziemy przez chwilę w ciszy, odprowadzani przez ciekawskie spojrzenia dzieci, które mijają nas po drodze. Przygryzam wargę starając się skupić na drodze, niż jak do tej pory na obecności Liama obok mnie. Zimny wiatr zaczyna smagać mnie po policzkach, ale nie czuję chłodu, gdy Li łapie delikatnie moją dłoń. Rozkoszuję się tym momentem, gdy kreśli delikatne kółeczka na mojej zmarzniętej ręce.

\- Gdzie Danielle? – Pytam, jak oparzony wyrywając dłoń z jego uścisku, na wspomnienie dziewczyny. Podnoszę wzrok, lustrując jego twarz. – Dawno jej nie widziałem.

\- My…Cóż…Zerwaliśmy? Tak, definitywnie to zrobiliśmy. – Unoszę brwi w jego kierunku, patrząc się na niego jak na idiotę. Chłopak opuszcza wzrok patrząc się na swoje buty. – Cóż…Okazało się, że…hm… wolę kogoś innego? Tak, zdecydowanie to to. Lou, nie patrz tak na mnie… - błaga. – Powiedz coś!

\- Gówno, może być? – Pytam, posyłając mu smutny uśmiech. – Przykro mi?

\- Nie musi ci być. – Czyści swoje gardło, obrzucając mnie spojrzeniem, którego nie potrafię jednoznacznie odczytać. – A co z El?

\- My, tak jakby…Zerwaliśmy? – Odpowiadam.

\- To zabrzmi dziwnie, jeśli powiem, że totalnie nie jest mi przykro z tego powodu?

\- Nie, to zabrzmi dobrze. – Uśmiecham się szeroko w jego kierunku, czując jak pieką mnie policzki. Łapię go pod ramię, trzymając mocno. – Widzisz Liam. My dwoje, sami, wolni w tym mieście. Zaszalejmy! – Mówię, ciągnę go w kierunku przypadkowego domu. Naciskam na dzwonek i od razu rzucam się do ucieczki, śmiejąc się jak idiota.

Słyszę za sobą kroki Liama, który chichocze jak zwariowany. Skręcam w przypadkowe ulice, biegnąc.

I cóż, teraz nie dziwie się temu, że lądujemy w takim a nie innym miejscu.  Prawdę mówiąc, późna pora wcale temu nie sprzyja.

 **6.**  

\- Jesteśmy - mówi Niall, kiwając głową w stronę niewielkiego sklepu na rogu ulicy.

Miejsce z zewnątrz nie wygląda zbyt oryginalnie. Zwykły sklep z ogromnymi, zielonymi drzwiami z wiszącą na nich kartką „otwarte”. Moja opinia o nim zmienia się, gdy przekraczamy próg. W środku jest duszno, w powietrzu unosi się zapach zgnilizny, a pod butami czuć chrupiący piach. Dookoła wszędzie wiszą pajęczyny. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, czy aby na pewno są sztuczne, jednak dochodzę do wniosku, że lepiej tego nie sprawdzać. Na półkach poustawianych w rzędach znajduje się mnóstwo halloweenowych akcesoriów - małe dynie, figurki czarownic na miotłach, duszki zrobione z czegoś w rodzaju modeliny i inne pierdoły, których zapewne i tak nikt nie kupuje. Niall omija te wszystkie rzeczy i od razu kieruje się w tylko jemu znanym kierunku.

Gdy przechodzimy do drugiej części sklepu, gdzie wszędzie dookoła porozwieszane są dekoracje i kostiumy, zaczynam rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu właściciela, bądź zastępującego go sprzedawcy. Niestety, ale oprócz nas w pomieszczeniu nie ma żywej duszy.

\- To, co, czekamy aż przyjdzie facet, czy rozglądamy się od razu za przebraniami? - Rzuca propozycję, wciąż rozglądając się po miejscu, do którego sam nas przyprowadził.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że coś takiego w ogóle tutaj jest? - Pytam z czystej ciekawości.

\- Sprawdziłem w Internecie, a co?

\- Nic, nic. Przez chwilę martwiłem się, że chodzę ze świrem - przyznaję, rzucając mu rozbawione spojrzenie. Uśmiecha się zawadiacko i rusza w poszukiwaniu oryginalnego przebrania, które nada się na spacer po Londynie o północy.

Zaczynam przeglądać wiszące na wieszakach ubrania z nadzieją, że wcale nie będę musiał długo szperać. Na szczęście mam rację. Po odrzuceniu tych najdziwniejszych, wyciągam najlepiej prezentujące się stroje. W oko od razu wpada mi kostium Draculi, boję się jednak, że jest on nieco za duży, dlatego w razie czego zabieram ze sobą jeszcze dwa wampirzo-podobne.

\- Co myślisz o  _Darth Vaderze_? - Słyszę głos przyjaciela, który chwilę później materializuje się tuż obok mnie z czarną peleryną w ręce.

\- Niby pomysł pierwsza klasa, ale wolałbym, żebyś pokazał swoją piękną buźkę. Chcę się pochwalić moim chłopakiem.

Uśmiecham się szeroko, gdy dostrzegam lekki rumieniec na jego twarzy. Uwielbiam go komplementować. A w odpowiedzi często dostaję ciepłe słowa lub takie niespodziewane gesty, jak dzisiaj w zaułku.

\- Zawsze są jakieś plusy. Na przykład to, że mógłbym naprawdę głośno oddychać i nikt by się nie czepiał - odpowiada. Jego powaga w takiej chwili rozwala mnie na łopatki.

\- A ktoś kiedykolwiek się tego czepiał?

\- Tak, ty. - Oburzenie w jego glosie jest niemal namacalne. - W kółko powtarzasz, że nie możesz przeze mnie spać.

\- Bo to prawda.

Przewracam oczami, gdy Niall wyrzuca ręce w górę w teatralnym geście.

\- Dobra, skoro  _Vader_  odpada, to może  _Chewbacca_?

Mam ochotę postukać się w czoło. Zamiast tego wybucham głośnym śmiechem.

Gdy obydwoje mamy już wybrane stroje zgodnie ruszamy w kierunku przymierzalni. Wpuszczam Nialla pierwszego, wchodzę zaraz za nim, po czym zatrzaskuję za sobą drzwi. Lustruję drzwi od góry do dołu w poszukiwaniu zamka, jednak na próżno. Marszczę brwi zdziwiony. To chyba trochę nienormalne, żeby w przymierzalni nie dało się zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Naciskam na klamkę. Chcę wydostać się na zewnątrz i zobaczyć, czy aby właściciel nie trolluje swoich klientów i drzwi nie są zamykane tylko od drugiej strony.

Drzwi ani drgną. Napieram na nie, wkładając w to całą swoją siłę, jednak kompletnie nic się nie dzieje.

\- Niall…? - Zaczynam spokojnie, wciąż trzymam dłonie na klamce, nieco zdezorientowany całą sytuacją. Słyszę ciche mruknięcie, co odbieram, jako pytanie „o co chodzi”. - Tylko nie panikuj, dobrze? - Mówię już na wstępie, choć w głębi duszy wiem, że i tak nie posłucha mojej prośby.

Odwracam się powoli w jego stronę i uśmiecham niepewnie. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób mu to przekazać, żeby zbytnio się nie przejął. Niall ma klaustrofobię i najprawdopodobniej wpadnie w szał, gdy się dowie. Przez chwilę myślę nad tym czy go nie okłamać, jednak nie widzę w tym najmniejszego sensu. W końcu, kiedy będzie chciał wyjść i tak zauważy, że jesteśmy w pułapce.

\- Drzwi się zacięły - mówię prawie szeptem.

Blondyn przez chwilę nie dowierza. Podchodzi do drzwi i szarpie za klamkę, by upewnić się, że mówię prawdę. Z każdą kolejną sekundą rośnie jego zdenerwowanie. Cofa się i opiera plecami o ścianę. Przygryza mocno usta, wygląda, jakby powstrzymywał się od krzyku. Rozgląda się nerwowo po ciasnym pomieszczeniu, w którym oprócz jednej drewnianej ławki i dużego lustra nie ma kompletnie nic. Dostrzegam, że coraz trudniej jest mu oddychać. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w stanowczo zbyt szybkim tempie.

Szybko pokonuję dzielącą nas odległość, kładę mu dłoń na ramieniu, próbując dodać otuchy. Widzę, że samą moją obecnością nic nie zdziałam, więc zaczynam do niego mówić, cicho i spokojnie, jak do małego, bezbronnego dziecka.

\- Hej, spokojnie. Oddychaj. Wszystko będzie dobrze, tak? Niall, spójrz na mnie. Proszę? - Dopiero, kiedy wykonuje moje ostatnie polecenie, odzywam się ponownie. - Uspokój się. Nic nam nie będzie, zaraz przyjdzie właściciel i nas stąd wypuści, rozumiesz? - Pytam, a on kiwa głową.

Próbuje unormować oddech, co przychodzi mu z trudem. Jestem dumny, że jak na razie i tak zachowuje względny spokój. Ciągnę go delikatnie w stronę ławki, na której siadamy. Łapię go za rękę i mocno ją ściskam, dając znak, że cały czas jestem tuż obok.

\- Boże, Harry… Zginiemy - mówi nagle zdławionym głosem. Kręcę przecząco głową. - Jak nie, jak tak? Nie wyjdziemy stąd, matko jedyna.

Zrywa się na równe nogi i pędzi ku wyjściu. Z impetem wpada na drzwi, które zaczyna z całej siły atakować pięściami.

\- Halo! Jest tam, kto?! Pomocy! - Krzyczy ile sił w płucach.

Sam mam nadzieję, że ktoś go usłyszy, bo również nie czuję się dobrze zamknięty w małych pomieszczeniach. Nie jest ze mną aż tak źle jak z Niallerem, jednak nie oznacza to, że jest mi przyjemnie i komfortowo z myślą, że przez jakiś czas musi mi wystarczyć słabe światło z wiszącej luźno żarówki.

Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że tam na górze ktoś naprawdę świetnie się bawi, bo w momencie, w którym w moich myślach pojawia się słowo „żarówka” w pomieszczeniu zwyczajnie robi się ciemno. Dosłownie sekundę później Niall zaczyna piszczeć. I to dosłownie piszczeć, nie krzyczeć, ja wcale nie przesadzam. Wysokie nuty powodują gęsią skórkę na moim ciele, w dodatku mam wrażenie, że nie słyszę już na jedno ucho.

\- POMOCY!!!!!!!!! - Słyszę jak Niall zdziera sobie gardło.

Choć sam zaczynam się bać, biorę się w garść, ruszam w stronę chłopaka i łapię go za nadgarstki. Boję się, że zrobi sobie krzywdę takim bezmyślnym tłuczeniem, czym popadnie, w co popadnie, więc siłą zaciągam go z powrotem na ławkę.

Niall chowa twarz w dłoniach i mamrocze cicho pod nosem. Słyszę większość wypowiedzianych przez niego czarnych myśli, próbuję odwrócić jego uwagę jakimiś durnymi opowieściami, jednak on nie reaguje.

\- Zobaczysz, prędzej czy później ktoś tutaj przyjdzie i nas stąd wyciągnie - próbuję przemówić mu do rozsądku.

\- Zobaczysz, zobaczysz… Zaraz wpadnie tu świr z piłą łańcuchową, potnie nas na kawałki i zrobi sobie przekąskę - jęczy. - Albo jeszcze gorzej, będzie nas maltretował aż w końcu powiemy mu gdzie ukryliśmy milion.

\- Jaki milion? - Pytam zdziwiony nową wizją.

\- A SKĄD MAM WIEDZIEĆ, JAKI MILION? Przecież, dlatego, że nie wiem to mu nie powiem, a przez to będę umierać w męczarniach! - Wydziera mi się do ucha.

Mam ochotę porządnie palnąć go w łeb, żeby w końcu się opamiętał. Udaje mi się zapanować nad sobą i nie uciekam się do rękoczynów.

Mija dobrych kilka minut, kiedy w końcu słyszę jakieś dźwięki z zewnątrz. Z nadzieją patrzę na uchylające się (skrzypiące niczym w horrorze) drzwi i wyczuwam, że Niall robi to samo. Dostrzegam wysoką, ciemną postać, której twarzy w ogóle nie widać. Światło z zewnątrz skutecznie utrudnia mi rozpoznanie tego kogoś… a może czegoś? Widzę tylko tyle, że ma na sobie czarną, długą pelerynę, a na głowie kaptur. W ręce trzyma coś szarego i ostrego… Zaraz… czy to… siekiera?!

 **7.**  

Śmieje się w głos przemierzając kolejne ulice. Biegnę przed siebie, chwilami obracając się do tyłu, ale Liam wciąż tam jest i nie zjadła go żadna dynia…jeszcze. Chłopak biegnie stałym tempem, jednak nie daje rady mnie dogonić. Co wydaje się raczej dziwne patrząc na jego posturę. Jednak w tym wypadku decydują o tym lata poświęcone na treningach. Cóż… Jakby nie patrzeć można wystawić moje nogi na Ebayu i sprzedać je za kilka milionów, jako najlepsze nogi na świecie. Chociaż równie dobrze można oddawać im cześć niczym bóstwu. One wraz z tyłkiem tworzą wyjątkową, niesamowitą i zajebistą mieszankę, która w rezultacie tworzy… Cóż jedynego i niepowtarzanego _Louisa the Tommo Tomlinsona_.

Staję dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczyna brakować mi tchu. Przystaję opierając dłonie na kolanach, pochylając się i łapiąc oddech. Staram się go ustabilizować, momentami spluwając na ziemię gęstą śliną.

Podnoszę się, czując jak coś delikatnie wślizguje się na moje ramię.

\- AAAAAAAAAAA! - Spomiędzy moich ust wydobywa się mało męski dźwięk.

Odskakuję odwracając się. Widzę Liama opartego o drzewo i śmiejącego się w najlepsze. Prycham, kręcąc głową i podchodząc bliżej do niego.

\- Zetrze ci ten uśmieszek z ust - grożę mu.

\- Taak? - Pyta, unosząc brwi. - A co mi zrobisz?

\- Zgwałcę cię i zakopie w ogródku - mówię bez zastanowienia.

Cholera! Głupi mózg.

\- Mało kreatywne. - Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Gdybym ja miał cię zabić - mówi, tym swoim uwodzicielskim głosem, a ja ślinię się niczym pies Pawłowa w reakcji na jedzenie. - Postarałbym się, żebyś zapamiętał to do końca życia.

 _Och, tak zrób to!_  - Krzyczy mój mózg.

\- Masz sprośne usta - mamroczę.

\- A ty wypaczony mózg. Widzisz jak do siebie pasujemy? - Pyta, po czym chwyta moje ramię, ciągnąc mnie za sobą.

Idziemy razem, co chwilę skręcając w jakąś nową, zacienioną uliczkę. Za każdym razem czuję gęsią skórkę na plecach. Mam przeczucie, że ktoś a jeszcze gorzej coś nas obserwuje. Szczekam zębami ze strachu, bojąc się odwrócić chociażby o minimetr. Czuję jak coś chwyta moja rękę.

\- Liam coś mnie chwyciło! Umrreeeeee. Liam to nie chce puścić. Jestem za piękny, żeby umierać! - Krzyczę dramatycznym głosem. - To zaraz wyrwie mi palce, tak się ich czepia. Liam ratuuuj, błagam nie chcę zostać pożartyyyyy!

\- Jeez Lou, wyluzuj to tylko moja ręka.

Spoglądam w dół, patrząc na nasze złączone dłonie, które idealnie do siebie pasują, jakby po to zostały stworzone. Dziękuję w duchu za to, że jest ciemno, bo inaczej chłopak dostrzegłby, że moja twarz jest nienaturalnie czerwona. Coś jak wtedy, gdy ma się gorączkę. Dotyk Liama rozgrzewa moje ciało, a ja wypinam pierś do przodu, czując się o wiele pewniej.

\- uhu-uhu.

\- AAAAAAA! – Piszczę wskakując na plecy Liama. Ciasno owijam ramiona wokół jego ramion. - Co to było? - Opuszczam twarz w dół, widząc piękne oczy Li do góry nogami. - CO TO DO CHOLERY BYLO?!?

\- Sowa Louis, uspokój się.

\- Ahaaa - mówię, powoli z niego schodząc. Stając na ziemi, rozglądam się wokoło, jakby zza krzaków miała wyskoczyć dynia i mnie pożreć. - Liam zginiemy tutaj. Czuję to. Zaraz coś wyskoczy zza krzaków. Liam nie chcę, żeby zjadła mnie niewidzialna dynia! - Mówię łapiąc i ściskając jego ramię.

\- Wiesz Louis z reguły dynie nie gryzą, ale zważając, że dzisiaj Halloween to twój tyłek naprawdę wygląda  _apetycznie_  w tych dżinsach.

Wzdrygam się, niemal chowając się za Liama.

\- Droga niewidzialna dynio - mówię, wypatrując, chociaż najmniejszego ruchu. - Weź Liama, nie mnie. Ma całkiem ładne nerki i seksowne lewe płuco!

Liam wybucha śmiechem, a ja karcę go spojrzeniem.

\- Ty mały, uważaj! - Krzyczy, imitując odgłos gryzienia.

\- Mała to jest twoja pała Payne, ja jestem niski - odpowiadam dumnie wypinając pierś.

W oddali słychać pohukiwanie sowy, jednak nie wydaje mi się to już takie straszne. Idę przed siebie, a gdy się odwracam, odkrywam, że Liam zniknął.

Okręcam się wokół własnej osi, jednak to nie sprawia, że uśmiechnięty szatyn wyrasta przede mną krzycząc, że żartował i dałem się nabrał. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby zrobił to w tej chwili. Próbuję krzyczeć, ale nic nie wydostaje się z mojego gardła, w którym czuję wielką gulę. Przerażenie zaciska moje gardło, a ja czuję jak po plecach przelatuje mi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Moje kolana są jak z ołowiu, nie mogę zmusić się do postawienia kolejnego kroku. Zamykam oczy, licząc do dziesięciu, mając nadzieję, że to wszystko to jeden wielki żart. Gdy odwracam się ponownie, zamieram. Moje serce przyspiesza i o mało, co nie wyskakuje mi z piersi. Wstrzymuję powietrze i mam ochotę uciec stąd tam gdzie pieprz rośnie, jednak stoję jak sparaliżowany. Przede mną wyrasta mężczyzna, trzymający szpadel w ręku. Wygląda naprawdę przerażająco. Długie włosy opadają mu na twarz, pozostawiając na niej okropne cienie. Facet przybliża się do mnie, a ja panikuję.

\- Więc ty jesteś następny? – Pyta, obserwując mnie. – To dziwne, bo wciąż się ruszasz – mówi, wzruszając ramionami i podchodząc do mnie z podniesioną łopatą, a ja przełykam ślinę w desperackim geście.

\- NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*15 minut później*EEEEEEE! – Krzyczę, obserwując tego twarz. – Ja nie chcę umierać, słyszysz? Nie zabijaj mnie! Nie możesz! Ja nie mogę….Uh…Nie chcę… - plączę się, mówiąc, co tylko przynosi mi ślina na język. – Nie zabijaj mnie! Ja nawet nie mam przy sobie monet, żeby wejść do hadesu! Nie chcę widzieć Cerbera! Bożee….Co ja powiem Liamowi? Ja muszę mu w końcu to powiedzieć! Boże, a ty chcesz mnie zabić! Jak on się dowie, że kocham go bardziej niż marchewki? Jak? Jestem za młody, by umierać…Ale przynajmniej wyglądałbym ładnie w trumnie, ale proszę, błagam nie zadźgaj mnie tą łopatą. A czy nie powinieneś mnie kosy? Myślę, że jest lepsza, gdy chcesz kogoś zabić, chociaż…

\- Ja tu tylko kopię groby koleś – mówi, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jasne, każdy tak mówi, a potem nagle BUM! Budzisz się w trumnie, a twoja głowa znajduję się na powierzchni.

Stoimy przez chwilę lustrując się spojrzeniami. I wtedy czuję jak coś opuszcza mi się na ramię – coś ciężkiego i zimnego. Podskakuję jak oparzony i biegnę przed siebie. Nagle potykam się i wpadam do dołu. Rozglądam się wokoło, jednak moje oczy widzą jedynie ciemność.

\- CIEMNOŚĆ! WIDZĘ CIEMNOSĆ! OŚLEPŁEM! – Krzyczę, a gdzieś na górze słyszę melodyjny śmiech, który powoduje coś ciepłego wokół mojego serca. – Liam ty mały kutasie! Pomóż mi stąd wyjść!

Liam pojawia się w górze, a ja śmieje się, gdy na jego twarzy ląduje ziemia.

\- Sam tego chciałeś Tomlinson! Cześć! Zadzwoń do mnie jutro i daj znać czy stąd wyszedłeś. A…Czekaj chwila, zapomniałem, że nie masz telefonu. Jak mi przykro – ironizuje, a ja prycham pod nosem.

Dotykam ziemi i zamieram. Macam przez chwilę to miejsce, a gdy jestem pewien znaleziska, przełykam głośno ślinę. Odskakuje w najdalszy zakątek tego miejsca, byle najdalej od kości. Wspinam się, jednak nie daje rady się stamtąd wydostać.

\- Liam! – Krzyczę. – Błagam nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj, tu są KOOOOŚCI! Cofam to, Liam, Liaś, słońce! Nie pozwóóóól mi umrzeeeć! Liam nie bądź chamem! LIAAAAAAAAAAAM!

\- Powiedz, że wygrałem tę wojnę.

\- Nigdy! – Krzyczę, kręcąc głową.

\- W takim razie miłej nocy, mam nadzieję, że kości otulą cię do snu.

\- Nie zrobisz tego!

\- Oboje dobrze wiemy, że to zrobię – słyszę jego głos i mam ochotę go udusić.

\- W porządku, wygrałeś – mamroczę, a gdy chłopak pomaga mi się wydostać, obrzucam go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Idziemy obok siebie, a księżyc muska nasze ciała swoim światłem.

\- Nienawidzę cię, nigdy więcej z tobą nigdzie nie pójdę. Po prostu…ugh! Prawie zginąłem przez ciebie! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Prawie dostałem zawału. Zostawiłeś mnie na pożarcie dyni, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. Naprawdę, naprawdę mam ochotę cię zabić, ale wtedy prawdopodobnie znowu zostanę sam i….

Nie dokańczam zdania, bo usta Liama znajdują się na moich. Malinowe usta Liama całują moje, a ja stoję skołowany. Chłopak przygryza moją wargę, a z mojego gardła wydobywa się jęk. Rozchylam wargi, a po chwili nasze języki toczą walkę o dominację. Czuję budujące uczucie w podbrzuszu i chcę, aby ten moment trwał wiecznie. Tak długo o tym marzyłem, że aż boli fakt, że teraz to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Odsuwamy się od siebie, gdy brakuje nam powietrza. Liam otwiera oczy, a rzęsy rzucają cienie na jego policzki. Uśmiecham się szeroko. Chłopak pociera kciukami mój policzek, a ja rumienie się jak głupia nastolatka.

\- Myślę, że mamy za dużo wrażeń jak na dzisiaj – szepcze, a jego oddech muska moje usta.

\- Poczekaj, aż wrócimy do domu.

\- Jeśli to jest to, o czym myślę, to co my jeszcze tutaj robimy?

Przez chwilę stoję, zastanawiając się nad sensem jego pytania, gdy chłopak dekoncertuje mnie łącząc nasze dłonie.

\- Zgubiłem swoje cukierki – mówię, udając, że za chwilę zacznę płakać.

\- Masz, weź moje Lou – odpowiada Liam, podając mi torbę.

\- Ale wtedy ty ich nie będziesz miał.

\- Nie potrzebuje ich – stwierdza, wzruszając ramionami. – Wystarczy mi to, co mam teraz w moich rękach.

\- Ale ty trzymasz moja dłoń – dodaję, niezbyt bystro.

\- No właśnie – odpowiada, całując czubek mojej głowy.

Jakiś czas później leżymy splątani w pościeli w moim pokoju. Przytulam się do jego ciała, układając głowę na jego torsie. Liam uśmiech się do mnie, czule kreśląc kształty na moich plecach.

\- Louis…? – Pyta Liam niskim głosem, wywołując ciarki na moim ciele.

\- Tak Liam, zamieszkam z tobą, w zamku, zupełnie jak w bajce.

\- Ale Lou, my ze sobą mieszkamy – chichocze Liam, ukrywając twarz w moich włosach.

\- Zero romantyzmu Payne!

\- Powiedział ten, który na „ _Kocham Cię_ ” odpowiedział „ _sorry, ale chce mi się rzygać_ ”. Romantyczne jak cholera!

\- Nie moja wina, że miałem grypę żołądkową.

\- Więc… W sumie, to śmieszne, bo ty o tym wiesz – szepcze, muskając oddechem moją wrażliwą skórę tuż za uchem. – Dziwnie to zabrzmi, jeśli powiem, że zerwałem z Danielle, dlatego, że cię kocham?

\- Poczekaj Liam – mówię, udając, że podnoszę się z łóżka. – Muszę się odlać!

Oboje śmiejemy się, gdy opadam ponownie na jego ciało, splatając nasze nogi. Wtulam się w niego, niczym w najwygodniejszą poduszkę. Chłopak uśmiecha się

\- Kocham cię Liam bardziej niż moje marchewki – mówię, widząc jak jego twarz promienieje ze szczęścia. – Po prostu nie mogę żyć sam, więc nie udawaj, że to jest szczęśliwe zakończenie.

 **8.**  

W momencie, w którym dosłownie mogę spojrzeć Śmierci w twarz, zaczynam żałować, że w ogóle ruszyłem się z domu. Dosłownie trzęsę się ze strachu… a nie, to jednak nie ja. To Horan mocno uczepił się mojego ramienia, przez co czuję jak cały drży. Jakbym trzymał w ramionach galaretę…

Ale ja wcale nie jestem lepszy. Zaciskam dłonie tak mocno, że chyba zbielały mi knykcie. Chcę się ruszyć, ale nie mogę i to wcale nie przez tego miśka wczepionego w moje ramię. Jestem jak sparaliżowany strachem.

\- Co wy tu… - Słyszę niski, gruby głos. To coś, co chyba zaraz nas zabije ma straszną chrypę. Brzmi trochę jakby ktoś przejeżdżał paznokciami po tablicy. Oprócz tego, wcale nie mówi tubalnym głosem, nie słyszę również echa, które jakimś cudem pasowało mi do całej sytuacji.

Okrzyk Nialla zagłusza nawet moje myśli. Sam mam ochotę wypuścić z siebie wszystkie emocje, ale krzyk uparcie zostaje mi w gardle. Wstrzymuję oddech, instynktownie przygarniam blondyna bliżej siebie. O dziwo chłopak dygocze jeszcze bardziej, choć myślałem, że już bardziej się nie da, przez co robię się wściekły. W końcu ktoś prawie doprowadził go do płaczu, za co zdecydowanie mógłby smażyć się w piekle.

\- Boże jedynyyyy, ja nie chcę umieraaać! - Jęczy, przeciągając słowa.

 _I co teraz?,_  myślę sobie. Postać przed nami trzyma w ręku niebezpieczne narzędzie, którym z łatwością mogłaby nas poćwiartować i rzucić swoim zwierzątkom na pożarcie. Nie jestem idiotą, nie rzucę się do walki z pustymi rękami. Nim udaje mi się wprowadzić w życie genialny plan obezwładnienia Śmierci wampirzą peleryną, postać w końcu się odzywa. Najpierw porządnie odchrząkuje, co mnie nieco dziwi.

\- A kto ci każe? - Pyta postać, robiąc krok do tyłu. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie, że Śmierć przyszła nam z pomocą. Co za ironia… - Co wy tu robicie? Przecież jest zamknięte - mówi.

W końcu mam okazję ujrzeć twarz mężczyzny, który niestety wcale do pięknych nie należy. Nie dość, że jest pomarszczony jak buldog, to ma wielką bliznę przechodzącą przez prawą brew i oko. Wzdrygam się, gdy zauważam coś czerwonego, co wygląda jak krew i spływa po jego brodzie.

\- No, wyłaźcie już niewyżyte nastolatki. Zaraz wychodzę - warczy, dokładnie lustrując wzrokiem każdego z osobna.

Mam ochotę pokazać mu środkowy palec, ale powstrzymuje mnie Niall, który z prędkością światła opuszcza pomieszczenie, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Rzucam więc facetowi przelotne, wyzywające spojrzenie, kiedy przechodzimy obok. Horan się nie zatrzymuje nawet na chwilę. Nie patrzy na mężczyznę, nic nie mówi, po prostu sunie przed siebie dopóki nie znajdujemy się na chodniku przy głównej ulicy, doskonale oświetlonej przez latarnie.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja już nie mam ochoty na łażenie po Londynie po północy - mówię, spokojnie podążając za blondynem.

Ten tylko kiwa głową w odpowiedzi. Dopiero po kilku minutach szybkiego marszu, nieco zwalnia kroku. Równam się, więc z nim i spacerem pokonujemy resztę drogi.

\- Jak ten gościu stanął w progu… - Zaczął znienacka Niall - …To serio myślałem, że to już koniec - przyznał. - Normalnie życie przed oczami mi przebiegło. - Spoglądam na jego twarz. Jest poważny i chyba wciąż nieco w szoku. Nie dziwię mu się, to naprawdę było przerażające. - I wiesz, co? - Pyta, a ja kręcę głową w odpowiedzi. - Musimy powiedzieć reszcie, co jest grane. Mam na myśli nas, choć historię o Śmierci też z pewnością im przekażemy. Nie chcę tracić ani chwili, kiedy jestem w twoim towarzystwie, a dopóki oni się nie dowiedzą, to wciąż będziemy musieli zachowywać dystans - tłumaczy, rzucając mi błagalne spojrzenie.

Uśmiecham się szeroko, bo to jest dokładnie ten temat, który próbowałem poruszyć od kilku dni. Nie wiedziałem tylko jak zacząć rozmowę. Może i pojawienie się Śmierci… To jest faceta-skazy dzisiejszego wieczoru nie było przypadkiem? Może tak ma być.

\- Hazza? - Zaczyna. - Tylko, kiedy będziemy im opowiadać, co się wydarzyło możemy trochę nagiąć fakty?

\- To znaczy? - Pytam, choć dobrze wiem, o co mu chodzi.

\- Ja wcale nie krzyczałem - mówi, a ja zaczynam się śmiać.

 **9.**  

Idę rozglądając się po parku. Śmieje się pod nosem próbując policzyć ile wypaliłem szlug. Jedną, dwie…a może było ich dziesięć?

Zimne, listopadowe powietrze smaga moją twarz, lekko mnie otrzeźwiając. Rozglądam się w około. I mimo, że mieszkam tu już dość długi czas nie orientuje się, gdzie jestem. Śmieje się pod nosem, gdy mijam poprzebierane dzieciaki, jednak nikt nie dorównuje jej - pięknej, znikającej dyni.

Zatrzymuje się, gdy drogi rozchodzą się w dwóch kierunkach. I wtedy go dostrzegam. Najlepszy motor, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. W dwóch susach znajdę się przy nim. Przejeżdżam dłonią po masce, a po chwili wskakuje na niego. Gładzę jego karoserię, rozkoszując się uczuciem wiatru we włosach.

\- Boże…. - Jęczę, jakbym przeżywał najlepszy orgazm w życiu.

\- Wzywałeś mnie? - Pyta czyjś głos, a ja podnoszę wzrok. Przede mną stoi facet mojego wzrostu. Ma czarne włosy, skórę ma plecach, ciemną karnacje i kogoś mi przypomina. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się nad tym, drapiąc się po karku. Tak, to ja! Zdecydowanie przypomina mi mnie. To, dlatego jestem zachwycony jego urodą, chociaż coś mi nie pasuje. Mrużę oczy i wtedy dostrzegam dwa, czerwone rogi wystające z jego czaszki.

\- Czy nie powinieneś mieć aureolki i dwóch ociupeńkich skrzydełek, żeby popierniczać na nich w przestworzach?

\- Może, dlatego ze jestem bogiem piekieł?!?!?! Mwahahahaha. – Gdy się śmieje, w oddali rozbrzmiewa odgłos błyskawicy.

\- Hm, cóż… To wiele wyjaśnia, oprócz tego, że jesteś mną, brzydszą wersją mnie uściślając.

\- Kłamiesz! - Krzyczy.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Pytam, unosząc brwi.

\- Załatwmy to po męsku! Zagrajmy w kółko i krzyżyk.

\- Boże, jakie ja mam schizy. Najpierw widziałem dynie, cholera seksowna dynie, a teraz stoję przed sobą, z jakimiś czerwonymi gównami przyklejonymi do włosów udając, że jestem jeleniem kurwa. - Łapie się za głowę, zamykając oczy. - A mama mówiła:  _nie pal z nieznajomymi_.

\- Sprzedaj mi swoją duszę maleńki - szepcze przy moim uchu.

\- A wpierdolił ci ktoś kiedyś? Psujesz nastrój. To tyyyyy! - Krzyczę celując w niego palcem. - Ty ukradłeś mi dynie! Kutas - mamrocze pod nosem.

\- Nikt nie jest większym kutasem niż ty! - Mówi, a ja patrzę na niego gniewnie. - Sam powiedziałeś, że jestem brzydszą wersją ciebie.

\- Jeden wyścig - rzucam, stawiając kołnierzyk swojej kurtki.

Patrzę jak wsiada na swój pojazd. Gazuje własny, a maszyna warczy, produkując obłoki dymu.

\- Jedziesz albo giniesz pamiętasz? - Rzucam w jego kierunku, ruszając przed siebie robiąc stójkę na motorze. Wiatr rozwiewa moje włosy, a ja uśmiecham się, gdy on zostaje w tyle.

\- Zayn? - Pyta nowy głos, a ja spoglądam w tamtym kierunku. Przede mną stoi dynia, oświetlana przez światło księżyca. Jej jasna cera idealnie komponuje się z mrokiem nocy.

\- Co tu robisz dynio?

\- A więc to twój motor? Zabawka dla dzieci na placu zabaw?

\- Jak chcesz to cię przewiozę - mówię, odrzucając nonszalancko włosy. - Gdzie moja nagroda? - Pytam, rozglądając się wokoło.

\- Jaka nagroda?

\- Wygrałem wyścig o księżniczkę - wyjaśniam jej.

\- Księżniczkę?

\- A jak myślisz, kto właśnie przede mną stoi?

Widzę, jak twarz dziewczyny pokrywa się szkarłatem. Ona opuszcza wzrok, a jej długie rzęsy rzucają cień na jej policzkach. Wstaje i podchodzę do niej, łapiąc dłońmi jej smukłe biodra. Podnosi na mnie spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu. Pochylam się, składając na jej miękkich wargach pocałunek. Łapie jej twarz w swoje dłonie, przyciągając ją bliżej. Odsuwamy się od siebie, gdy zaczyna nam brakować tlenu.

\- Jestem Perrie - szepcze, praktycznie muskając wargami moje usta.

\- A ja nie mam kluczyków w kieszeni - dodaje, po czym w parku rozlega się jej perlisty śmiech.

\- Ale masz coś lepszego - dodaje, a ja patrzę na nią pytająco. - Najlepszą dynie pod słońce na własność.

Całuje jej słodkie usta, a kiedy ona łączy nasze dłonie, naprawdę boje się, że całe moje ciało wybuchnie od nadmiaru szczęścia.

 **10.**  

Śmiechy roznoszą się po całej kuchni, gdy Niall z Harrym wchodzą do tego pomieszczenia. Rozglądają się po pomieszczeniu. Zlew jest załadowany naczyniami, lodówka półotwarta, Louis siedzi na kolanach Liama i szafka z herbatami jest otwarta….Chwila! Louis siedzi na kolanach Liama?! Obydwoje patrzą zszokowani na tą dwójkę. Harry rzuca spojrzenie na twarz Nialla, przez którą mknie tysiąc emocji.

\- Wiedziałem! – Krzyczy, podbiegając do nich i skacząc wokół nich. – Moje shipperskie serce! Wy dwoje zostaliście stworzeni po to, żeby być razem! Wiedziałem! Po prostu shippowałem was od tak długiego czasu, a teraz jesteście, razem i to jakby najlepszy orgazm, jaki miałem, no poza tym…. Ymm… Tak się cieszę z waszego powodu.

\- Niall…? – Pyta Harry, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na twarz swojego chłopaka. – Więc, kiedy ten tam przestanie już przeżywać i boże czy on dostaje właśnie zawału?!

\- Co chcesz nam powiedzieć przez to Harry? – Liam wydaje się być bezpośredni, zwracając się do Stylesa. Harry patrzy na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół i widzi miłość wypisaną na ich twarzy.

\- Tak, w sumie to chciałem powiedzieć, że…

\- Pieprzysz Nialla, tak wiemy – dopowiada Louis, uśmiechając się w jego kierunku.

\- ŻE CO? – W pomieszczeniu rozlega się krzyk Harry’ego połączony z Niallem. Na ich policzkach pojawia się zdradziecki szkarłat, a Louis wie, że ma rację.

\- Poczekaj – mówi Liam. – Powtórzę, ŻE CO?

\- Ptaszki ćwierkają. – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – A kiedy następnym razem chcecie to zrobić, upewnijcie się, że w zasięgu nie ma nikogo nieproszonego.

\- Podsłuchiwałeś nas? – Pyta Harry, czerwony na twarzy ze wstydu.

\- Nie jesteście z tym bardzo dyskretni.  _Och, słońce, mocniej, ahh, ahhh, tak, szybciej, Matko Boska, Harrrrrry_  – mówi Louis, udając, że dostaje przy tym orgazmu.

\- Jesteś dupkiem Tomlinson – krzyczy Harry.

\- Jesteś potworem – dodaje Niall, a Louis śmieje się, łapiąc się za brzuch.

\- Zgasiłbym cię, ale się nie palisz plebsie.

W domu słychać otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi, a wszyscy zwracają głowy w kierunku drzwi wejściowych do kuchni, w których po chwili pojawia się Zayn. Mulat przystaje zdziwiony w progu przenosząc spojrzenie z Louisa i Liama na złączone ręce Harry’ego oraz Nialla.

\- Zdecydowanie potrzebuję kawy – mówi, kręcąc głową. – Więc, co mnie ominęło?

\- Harry pieprzy naszego małego Leprechauna – odpowiada konspiracyjnym szeptem Louis, na co Styles wywraca oczyma.

\- Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni – dodaje Niall, udając, że kaszle.

Oczy Zayna rozszerzają się w szoku, gdy powoli analizuje i układa fakty. – Kofeiny! – Krzyczy, po czym dodaje: - Po prostu cieszę się Rollercoasterem, jakim jest życie.

\- Tak Zayn, ale ty się ich boisz – podsumowuje to Louis, a w kuchni rozlegają się ich gromkie śmiechy.

I tak minęło ich niezapomniane święto Halloween. 


End file.
